Hypnotized
by Xedaanimeluvr
Summary: House gets in a Bus accident and gets a head injury, blocking access to his temporal lobe. The team brings in Chase to hypnotize him...but could something else happen from that? I think so. House/Chase SLASH. Don't like? DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Hypnotized

House/Chase

Set after the episode 'house's head' where Chase has to hypnotize him because they need to access his temporal lobe.

88888888888888888

"Focus. Don't let any intruding thoughts into your head" Chase says in a soft voice

"You realize who you're talking to, don't you?" Wilson asks

"Wilson is gonna stop talking now" Chase says. House's eyes were closed and he sighed.

"Chase…this is a waste of time" he says, opening his eyes. He ran his hands over his face and sat up.

"Ow…" he says, holding his head.

"What is it? A headache?" Chase asks, kneeling down next to him and looking at him. House nodded and chase pulled out his vicodin and gave him some. House took it.

"Thanks" he says, standing. He took the vicodin from Chase and grabbed his cane, limping out to his office.

Chase watched him go. "I've never seen him like this. He's almost…vulnerable" he says.

"Yes, he does" Wilson says, watching House go.

88888888888

House was sitting in his office bouncing his ball against the wall. He saw Chase walk by and called out to him.

"Chase! Come here" he says. Chase looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He came into his office.

"What is it, House?" he asks, sitting down in front of House's desk. House took a breath.

"Look…this isn't easy for me to say…so I'm just gonna say it" he says

"What? Are you gonna make fun of me again? Put me down?" Chase asks. House shook his head.

"No, shut up. I…..I'm sorry" he says

Chase, who had been taking a drink of his water, did a spit-take and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asks, looking at House

"I'm sorry" House says.

"What…for?" Chase asks, a little confused

"When you were on my team…I treated you like shit. I did. You were…are…a great doctor. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and I definitely shouldn't have fired you. You were obedient, smart, well-trained, beautiful, the id-" House was cut off.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Chase asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure did. I always did say you were the prettiest" he says.

"…God I wish I had a camera" Chase says, chuckling. House chuckled as well.

"You, Foreman, and Cameron were better than the team I have now. I liked you best because you always agreed with me and you were hot. What can I say? I always looked at your ass. You thought I didn't notice you blushing. You were so cute" he says

Chase blushed again. "So…you're gay?" he asks

"Bi…" House says. Chase nodded in understanding.

"Well…this has been a surprisingly nice little chat but I have work to do" Chase says, standing. House grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing after work?" he asks. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out?" he asks. House nodded.

"Yes. What do you say?" he asks.

"I say…I'll see you for dinner at the usual spot" Chase says, pulling his hand out of House's and leaving. House watched him go…and stared at his ass.

"Boy's got a great ass" he says, smiling to himself.

88888888888888

House was waiting for Chase at the usual spot he went to for dinner (A/N: couldn't think of a place) Chase walked in a few minutes later and sat down next to him.

"Hey" House says

"Hey" Chase says, smiling.

"How was work?" House asks

"The usual. Do some surgery, listen to Cuddy, do more surgery, do an MRI, listen to someone on your team bitch about you, listen to Foreman, do some surgery" he says

House laughed. "Basically the same for me…except replace the surgery with diagnosing" he says. Chase nodded and looked at the menu. House came here often, so he knew what he wanted.

"You look really hot right now…and just so you know…if you ever cut your hair I will kill you" he says, looking at Chase.

"Thanks. And I'll take that to heart" he says, chuckling to himself. The waiter came and they ordered. The waiter went away and House wrapped an arm around Chase, who smiled and leaned into it. They stayed like that until their food came and then House reluctantly let him go. They both ate, talking and laughing with each other the entire time. Chase hated to admit it, but he was having a very good time.

"Why apologize?" Chase asks

"Because I felt bad" House says

"You feel?" Chase asks sarcastically

"Ha ha ha…seriously…I felt pretty bad. I shouldn't have fired you. But, if I hadn't, we couldn't be together. Rules and such" he says

"Since when do you play by the rules?" Chase asks, watching him. House laughed and he wrapped his arm around him again and talked to the owner.

"Ready to go, pretty lady?" House asks, Chase nodded. House stood and extended a hand to help him up. Chase took it and stood, leading House outside and over to his car.

"I had a really good time" Chase says, turning to face him. House smiled.

"Good….me too" he says. Chase cautiously leaned forward and kissed House's cheek. House smiled and leaned into it.

"Good night, pretty boy" he says, pulling him into a quick hug then letting him go. Chase smiled and, with that, got in his car and drove home. House watched him go and then smiled to himself.

"…Still has the perfect ass"

888888888888

**A/N: I know there was severe OOC and I'm sorry but I thought this was cute and I saw House's Head awhile ago and I was like 'omg House/Chase' goodness!**


	2. Chapter 2 Tickles

**HYPNOTIZED**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: **Chapter 2 of 'Hypnotized' hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all the reviewers.

888888888888888888888888

House was at his apartment, watching a soap on TV. His phone rang and he looked at it, then smiled and answered.

"Hey sexy" he says

"You're late for work" a thick Australian accent says on the other end

"Did Cuddy tell you to call me?" House asks

"…maybe" Chase says

"So you'd never call me of your own free will? I see how it is" House says with mock hurt in his voice. Chase chuckled.

"How about this? You come in to work, and I'll come back to your place later to spend some time with you" Chase says

"…You drive a hard bargain my friend" House says, hanging up. He quickly went to go get ready. He put on some jeans, a dress shirt, and a black jacket. He hadn't shaved in a few days and he looked good. He grabbed his cane and went out to his car. He drove to work.

When House got to work, he went over to sign in. He saw Cuddy and went up behind her.

"If you wanted me to come to work…you can call me yourself" he says

"If I called you would've just hung up" she says

"You know me so well mommy" he says, turning to go to his office. When he got there, he found Chase sitting in his chair.

"Well good morning" Chase says

"Good morning to you too" House says, walking over to him. "What can I do for you?"

"Just sit there and look hot" Chase says. House chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Go to work, damn Brit" he says. (A/N: LOL I had to incorporate this)

Chase glared playfully and stood up, kissing House quickly and then going off to the ICU to go to work.

After work, House was logging out for the day when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Rape!" he yells out. Chase laughed.

"You can't rape the willing, House" he says. House chuckled and turned to face him. "Whose car are we taking?" he asks

"Um…how about yours?" Chase asks

"Alright. Lead the way, sexy" House says, taking his hand. Chase did so, leading house out to the parking lot. House opened the door to the car for him and Chase smiled and got in. House smiled back and closed the door, getting in on the driver's side. House drove off, holding Chase's hand the entire time.

The pair left a very confused and shocked Wilson standing in the parking lot.

When House got home, he opened the door for Chase and led him up to his apartment. He opened the door and let Chase in. Chase looked around quietly.

"I know it's not much…but I like it" House says

"I like it too…it's so you" Chase says, smiling and sitting on the sofa. House brought him a glass of water and sat down next to him.

"What would you like to watch? Movie? TV? Soap?" House asks

"Um…I'm kind of a Sci-Fi nerd…can…can we watch Star Trek?" Chase asks, blushing. House chuckled.

"Absolutely, my little wombat" House says, playing the movie. Chase smiled and nuzzled into him, making House wrap his arm around him. House smiled and rubbed his arm, tracing small circles quietly. He held Chase close and lay his head on Chase's head. Chase smiled and watched the movie happily. When it was over, Chase sat up and stretched, making his shirt ride up a bit. House noticed and ran his fingers over Chase's bare skin. Chase squeaked and immediately wrapped his arms around himself. House's eyes widened.

"What was that?" House asks

"That TICKLED!" Chase says, glaring at him. House stared at him for a moment, then chuckled.

"Oh so the wombat is ticklish is he?" House asks. Chase's eyes went huge and he got up to run from House.

"House, don't do this. Please don't do this" Chase says

"But where's the fun in that?" House asks, pulling Chase into his lap, running his hands up Chase's shirt, and tickling him. Chase began cracking up and begging House to stop. This continued for about ten minutes before House finally let up. Chase had tears running down his cheeks and was holding his sides.

"Ow ow it hurts to laugh" he says. House smiled.

"Sorry. The opportunity presented itself" he says

"It's alright. Ass" Chase says. House smiled.

He could see that this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.


	3. Chapter 3 Another date

**HYPNOTIZED **

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy!**

88888888888

Chase awoke the next morning to House, sleeping peacefully. He smiled.

"I guess I fell asleep here" he says, stretching and sitting up. House groaned.

"Stop moving. You're warm" House says, placing a hand on Chase's hip. Chase smiled and leaned down, kissing House's cheek. House opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Morning beautiful" House says

"Good morning" Chase says, stroking House's cheek. House chuckled and popped a vicodin into his mouth.

"I'll make a quick breakfast, then we have to get to work" Chase says, going into the kitchen. House groaned again and followed.

"What are you going to make?" he asks

"I was thinking waffles" Chase says

"I love waffles" House says, coming up behind Chase, a hand on either side of him. Chase continued cooking, totally not intimidated by House being there at all. House liked that. He didn't want Chase to be nervous. He liked the fact that Chase was comfortable around him. Chase made the waffles and served them, then turned around, all without making House move.

"Now that's talent" House says, smiling. Chase smiled and kissed him quickly then walked over to the table and served the food. House came over and pulled Chase's chair out for him. Chase sat down and House sat down and they both started eating.

"These are good, Wombat" House says. Chase smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you like them" Chase says, stroking House's hand. House smiled and finished eating then went to go shower. He got dressed and came out to Chase sitting on the sofa, looking through some old photo albums.

"What are you looking at?" House asks

"Nothing. Just some photo albums" Chase says. He found a picture of House as a little kid.

"Now that's just adorable" Chase says, taking the picture out of the album and putting it in his pocket.

"We better get to work" House says. Chase nodded and stood. House led him out to his car and opened the door for him.

"You know, if you could be this nice at work things would be so much better for you" Chase says

"Hey…I'm happy" House says, getting in the car and driving to Princeton-Plainsboro.

88888888888888

House went into his office and found Wilson sitting in his chair.

"Well hello there, daddy" House says

"What's going on between you and Chase?" Wilson asks

"Nothing daddy. I'm just expressing my undying love to him" House says. Wilson sighed.

"House, seriously. I saw you drive off with him yesterday and I was so confused" Wilson says.

"You're the one who always said I need to pay attention to people. You might wanna take your own advice, Jimmy" House says, going into the briefing room with his team.

88888888888888

At the end of the day, House was talking to Chase.

"Yeah it turns out it actually was Lupus this time" he says

"Wow the one time in all the years I've known you" Chase says, chuckling.

"so…where are we going tonight?" House asks, taking Chase's hand.

"We could go to a movie" Chase says, stroking House's hand. House smiled and did the same.

"Fine…but don't blame me if I get a little touchy feely in the dark" House says. Chase blushed. House smiled and led him to the car again.

"First, I'm taking you to dinner though" House says. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Alright" he says. House drove up to a nice little Café that he knew Chase loved. Chase's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" he asks

"I pay attention" House says, taking his hand and leading him inside. Chase smiled at House's openness with being all lovey-dovey in public. House led him to a booth and sat down. Chase sat down across from him and looked at the menu. House did the same and when both men had decided what they wanted and ordered, they began talking about work.

"Did you have any major surgeries today?" House asks

"No…nothing too bad. Just bone-marrow transplant and kidney removal" Chase says, shrugging. House chuckled.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Chase asks.

"Nothing you're just very cute" House says, Chase blushed and looked away, over House's shoulder. He saw a woman looking at him and smiling and raised an eyebrow. House looked where Chase was looking.

"Looks like you've got an admirer" House says

"Apparently" Chase says. The woman waved at Chase and he cautiously waved back. House glared at the woman and then turned to Chase and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Chase turned bright red but closed his eyes and kissed back. House ran his hand through Chase's hair and stayed in the kiss until their food came. They finally broke the kiss and both looked at the woman. Her eyes were wide and she 'hmphed' and got up, walking past them. She glared at House and winked at Chase and House rolled his eyes.

"She's just jealous" House says

"Yeah" Chase says, smiling. The two men ate with mild conversation and House paid.

"House you don't have to pay for me" Chase says

"I don't mind" House says, smiling and kissing Chase's cheek. He escorted him out and drove him home. He walked Chase to the door and Chase turned to face him.

"I had a really good time tonight" he says

"Me too" House says, actually being an honest, nice person for once. Chase smiled, blushed, and kissed House gently and then broke it just as soon as it had begun. He waved, still blushing, and went inside. House watched the spot where Chase had just been, smiled, and went home.

"I don't know what this feeling is…but I like it" he says, getting in the car and driving home.


End file.
